


Catboy Valentine

by linnhe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Catboys & Catgirls, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnhe/pseuds/linnhe
Summary: Johnny becomes a catboy on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Catboy Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepbatteries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepbatteries/gifts).



All he'd done was come home with a simple black headband, thin and plastic, two stylized cat ears on top.

Johnny laughs at it, asking: "Where did you get that?"

"It's for you," Jaehyun says simply, while taking a seat on his desk chair. He's turning the headband in his hands, slowly, round and round. "The GS25 down the road had it as a Valentine's Day special." Jaehyun bought people gifts on his birthday sometimes, and it was a running gag since his birthday fell on Valentine's.

Johnny continues laughing lightly from where he's splayed across Jaehyun's bed. He's on his phone, mindlessly scrolling. The picture of comfort in his favourite house set; a name-brand t-shirt and a matching pair of joggers. "Get a guy some chocolate next time... what do you want me to do with that thing."

"Come here," Jaehyun says, voice inviting. That's what his voice usually sounds like, and so maybe that's why Johnny gets up with a distinct lack of suspicion, leaving his phone on the bed.

Johnny is still cooperative when he's being pulled down onto Jaehyun's lap – he's not usually the one who gets to sit on people's laps, but it's normal for them to show affection in this way.

He wriggles around a little until he's sitting comfortably on Jaehyun's thigh, leaning into him as he swings an arm across the younger man's shoulders.

"Hey..?" he says, smiling. His eyebrows are up, waiting to find out what Jaehyun called him over for.

"Hey," Jaehyun replies warmly, and then slides the headband onto Johnny's head. Johnny laughs in protest, already reaching up to take it off again.

"Leave it," Jaehyun instructs gently.

Jaehyun isn't sure who is more surprised, when Johnny's hand actually pauses in mid-air. Johnny blinks at him, hesitates. Starts reaching up again.

"Don't," Jaehyun says a little more firmly, taking hold of Johnny's hand and placing it down in his lap. He lets go, and the hand stays where he positioned it, its fingers relaxed and open. 

Johnny is looking at him, mild shock shadowing his features.

"Jae..?" he mutters, sounding unsure.

"I want to take a picture," Jaehyun says quietly, like that really explains this fully (it doesn't). 

Johnny holds his gaze. There's confusion on his features, but with an undercurrent of something else now. Something heavier, and also sweeter somehow. It's causing Jaehyun's heart to go into double-time.

"A picture?" he asks. "What do you need a picture for."

"Instagram," Jaehyun says decidedly. He takes out his phone, having to wring it free from his jeans' pocket with some difficulty, and snaps a picture of Johnny's face. The flash is on, for some ungodly reason (no picture, ever, came out looking better with flash, as far as Jaehyun was concerned). 

It blinds Johnny, who squeezes his eyes shut and laughs. It's almost more a giggle than a laugh, one few people would think to ascribe him based on the way Johnny looks. But Jaehyun knows how cute his hyung is. And at this point, couldn't imagine any other sound to go with Johnny's mirth.

"Ow!" he complains, landing a punch to Jaehyun's chest. He blinks exaggeratedly, eyes wandering around the room. "Fuck, I'm seeing it everywhere now... it's following me."

Jaehyun hisses distractedly when he's punched, focused on the picture he just took. As washed-out and terrible as the flash was making Johnny's face look, there was something undeniably mesmerising about his expression in it: eyes lidded, a light frown marring his forehead, lips parted ever so slightly. Jaehyun chews his own lip. Yes, Johnny was a cute person. Obviously.

But had he always been _this_ cute?

"Is it good?" Johnny is asking, leaning forward and twisting Jaehyun's palm around with his hand until he can see the screen too. "Aw, you can't even see the ears... everything around my face just looks black." He lets go of Jaehyun's hand, prodding his shoulder unnecessarily hard. "Quick, take another one. I'll pose, just tell me what to do."

His hand remains on Jaehyun's shoulder, feeling warm and broad. Jaehyun is fumbling with his phone like he's never held one before. It's just that, his thoughts are all over the place.

And all this, it could just be a playful exchange, just two bandmates teasing each other. It should be that. They tease each other all the time, and on the surface, there's nothing about this time that is objectively different to the hundreds of other times where they had messed with each other.

But he's _hard_ , and Johnny's breathing has grown more shallow, a pretty flush dusting his cheeks. Can he feel Jaehyun's erection, sitting on top of him like this?

Jaehyun swallows heavily, haphazardly tapping at his phone's screen to turn off the flash feature. Once it's off, he pulls his desk light closer until it's illuminating Johnny's face from the side.

"Close your eyes," he says. His voice is rougher than it was a minute ago, erection straining in his jeans. But he figures it can't be seen, through the stiff fabric of his jeans, and he's not about to look and give Johnny a reason to follow his gaze.

Johnny smiles and closes them willingly. "Right, yeah. So you won't blind me again."

"Right. Hey, don't smile? Just relax your features."

Johnny cracks open one eye and smirks at him, but does as he's told.

Jaehyun takes a few pictures, adjusting the focus a couple of times. He uses the camera's digital bokeh effect to make the room behind Johnny go soft and blurry, and the resulting images are aesthetically pleasing.

But that's not what's been causing his mouth to go dry. It's the overt cuteness of Johnny in cat ears. He'd brought the ears along as a joke more than anything, a thoughtless thousand won purchase. Only, now he's wondering if it had been such a random purchase after all, or if it was his subconscious pushing him where he didn't consciously dare to go.

"What are you doing," Johnny asks, lips barely moving. "Aren't you going to take the picture?"

"I'm taking them," Jaehyun informs him.

"Oh," Johnny smiles. He looks even sweeter like this, with that faint smile on his lips. His cheeks are still a little flushed, and the sight of it tugs at something in Jaehyun's chest. He takes a couple more pictures. What for, he doesn't know– this isn't anything that would get approved for their official account. 

It could go on his finsta, maybe.

He's kind of losing himself in it, capturing Johnny, and so it startles him when Johnny shifts his weight and Jaehyun notices just how hard he still is. He takes in a stuttered breath of air, and Johnny opens his eyes, looking down at him.

"Are you done?" he asks after a few beats. He doesn't sound like he wants Jaehyun to be done. 

They look one another in the eyes, two.. four.. ten seconds. Something in the room's atmosphere seems to shift, and all Jaehyun can hear is Johnny's breathing, stilted and uneven. 

Jaehyun moves minutely, his free hand coming up to rest against the small of Johnny's back. Johnny blinks, in a slow and draggy kind of way. He looks... stoned, almost. 

"Hyunnie..?" Johnny asks, frowning lightly. And it's the sound of his voice that takes Jaehyun by surprise the most. Because Johnny no longer really sounds like himself — he sounds vague. Young.

"Shh. I've got you," Jaehyun responds instinctively, pulling Johnny a little closer to him.

Johnny's expression goes shuttered, the brightness bleeding out of his eyes.

"Johnny..?"

There's no response. Johnny's breathing has evened out, has become slower. Measured. 

Jaehyun observes him for several more minutes, unable to look away. It's Johnny in his lap, and yet somehow, it isn't. He feels oddly entranced, afraid to move and break the spell.

But he has to move, because his leg is falling asleep.

Jaehyun takes hold of Johnny's arm, and tugs at him. Johnny lets himself be guided willingly, until he's sitting down on the floor, in between Jaehyun's legs.

"Hey, hey... I'm almost done. Rest your chin on my knee? I want to see you."

Johnny gives him a dazed look, but makes no move to follow the order. And yet it doesn't seem defiant. More like he's no longer actually capable of moving unless Jaehyun is manipulating him to do so. His eyes slip shut, and he makes a soft noise in the back of his throat.

Jaehyun reaches out and gently tugs Johnny's head closer, until he has it where he wants it, pointy chin digging into his knee. "Good job," he murmurs, and Johnny inhales, sharp enough to be audible. But he stays perfectly still otherwise, expression so relaxed it's bordering on angelic.

Jaehyun brings up his phone, but hesitates to actually snap another picture. 

It would be the most beautiful shot of the evening, he had no doubt about that. But to his own suprise, he doesn't want a lasting impression of the moment. Having Johnny like this felt like rare gift... one he wanted to keep to himself.

He puts his phone away. Johnny is soft and pliant beneath his hands, face tilting upwards when Jaehyun takes hold of it. 

"Hey," he says quietly.

Johnny's eyelids flutter open, but he still doesn't actually look present, eyes remaining lidded and unfocused.

"Where have you gone?" Jaehyun murmurs appreciatively, tracing a thumb over Johnny's full bottom lip, slowly smearing his own saliva over it. Jaehyun can't believe he gets to have Johnny like this, on his knees in front of him, so out of it. It's an odd thing, unlike anything he's experienced before — and yet he no longer feels nervous or unsure. As if, now that there was an absence, there was something for him to lean into.

"You look so cute in those ears. I didn't think you would, you surprised me." He's speaking without intent, just voicing his thoughts as they come to him. "You look like a really cute cat... except you're a boy... a cat boy?"

Johnny makes a small groaning noise. It sounds confused.

"Yeah. A catboy. Why not."

Another small grunt. Jaehyun rubs his thumbs over the jut of Johnny's cheekbones, over the curve of his upper lip. His bottom lip again. He presses his finger in into his mouth, experimenting, tracing Johnny's bottom teeth with the pad of his thumb.

By the third time, Jaehyun recognises the sound Johnny is making. It's a _mew_.

"Oh," Jaehyun breathes out, caught off guard. As tiny as it had been, he _felt_ that noise, in every corner of his body.

"That was so cute," he whispers, amazed. "So you can still hear me? I really wasn't sure."

Johnny presses his face into Jaehyun's palm, slowly rubbing his cheek against it. He mews again; small, barely audible, and Jaehyun bites his bottom lip.

"You like that? Being my little cat?"

Johnny goes _mrr?_ and Jaehyun thinks this is what losing your mind must feel like. He's so turned on he's having a hard time stringing words together. "Johnny... holy shit, you're so fucking cute," he breathes out, sounding as affected as he feels.

Johnny kisses his palm in response, and then his thigh. And then his inner thigh. Jaehyun sits back, unable to do anything but experience the moment.

Under any other circumstance, Johnny's next action would've felt mortifying. But somehow, in the muted light, in this little bubble they've created, it feels natural and logical when Johnny rubs his cheek further up Jaehyun's thigh and mouths at Jaehyun's bulge. He kisses it.

" _Oh-_ " Jaehyun says under his breath, bringing up his hands and burying them in his own hair, "oh, oh fuck?"

Johnny continues kissing and nibbling at him through the stiff fabric of his jeans. Jaehyun is no stranger to getting himself off, nor to porn — and yet this modest display, that's offering almost no real stimulation to his cock, is by far the hottest thing he's ever experienced.

So maybe he shouldn't be that surprised when he comes within minutes, but he very much is, clamping his hand over his mouth as his hips jerk erratically and he keens his way through the best orgasm that's ever hit him. 

He's left with a body high that makes his bones feel like jelly. Johnny is still nuzzling him, still has on those stupid cat ears, and Jaehyun feels an overwhelming rush of affection.

"Come here," he mutters, tugging at Johnny's arm. Johnny follows his directions eagerly, straddling Jaehyun's lap with a satisfied grunt. He's so heavy, so solid on top of him. Jaehyun suddenly can't get enough, slipping a hand underneath Johnny's t-shirt so he can feel the warmth and broadness of his back.

Johnny gives him a smile, an uncharacteristically shy one. His eyes are focused again, Jaehyun realizes. "Can I take off the ears now?" he asks, looking a tad embarrassed.

"Yeah, you can," Jaehyun says, trying to sound like it's all the same to him and what happened between them didn't just shatter his world view.

Johnny takes them off, and places them on Jaehyun's desk. He keeps looking at them though. Pensively.

"... but I think I'd like to wear them again."

Jaehyun smiles so brightly it makes his jaw ache.

**Author's Note:**

> For [slutjohnny](https://mobile.twitter.com/slutjohnny), an absolute visionary when it comes to kitty Johnny 🥺 I hope I did ur headcanon justice!!
> 
> [my twitter aka queer despair](https://mobile.twitter.com/linnhuh)
> 
> Happy birthday Jaehyun u beautiful soul 🌠


End file.
